


Bunny Kisses

by Winder



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winder/pseuds/Winder
Summary: This is what happens when I get bored close to a holiday. ToothlessXBunnymund





	

Disclaimer: Don't own either HTTYD or ROTG  
Winder: I have no life...and I hate this one shot. But I do love Bunny and Toothless. 

Bunny Kisses

“So why do you do this again?” Fury couldn't help but ask as he watch while Aster hid yet another bunch of colourful eggs underneath a tree in the park. He didn't get any reply though as the taller male just sighed and continued on his way, ignoring his best friend's little brother as best as he could. “You know most parents aren't going to let their kid eat anything that's in those. I mean would you let your kid eat something they'd found in the park left behind by some stranger?” He asked as he crouched down to look at the beautifully painted eggs that the tan skinned male was placing in a little hollow in one of the many trees.   
“It's just for fun Fury.” He grumbled as he swatted the boy's hands away when he went to reach for one. “I told you, you didn't have to come with me this year. In fact I think it would e better if you went back home.”   
“Can't.” Fury said as he stuck out his tongue at the now frowning male before he managed to snatch one of the eggs out of his hands. “Jack came over and Hiccup said that they wanted some 'privet time' and to be honest I really don't want to be there when anything goes down.” Fury shrugged, nearly smirking as Aster pulled a face while he stood back up to continue his walk. “So, I'm stuck here with you, creepily hiding Easter eggs in the middle of the night at a park. You know this is how most people die.” He went on as he looked around at the many trees and bushes that were hiding who knows what in them.   
For a moment he narrowed his eyes at them before he caught back up to the taller male and pulled lightly on his ponytail.   
“Hey,” he grinned, not at all put off when his hand was swatted away as another few eggs were hidden in the low branches of a tree, “so this makes you like the Easter Bunny right?”   
When Aster stopped walking and tuned a very unamused face at him Fury had to hold back a laugh as he tried to keep on a very serious face of his own.   
“So does that mean you give people bunny kisses?”   
There was a long stretch of silence after that as Aster just stood there staring at him. That didn't make Fury drop his serious expression any though as two sets of green eyes locked for the longest of seconds. His composer broke finally when Aster grabbed his chin in between his thumb and index fingers, easily pulling him closer until their lips touched. To shocked to do much of anything Fury stood there like an idiot before the older male managed to gently coax him into slowly opening his mouth. The moment he did a tongue was slid into his, pulling him into a playful game which he was only to happy to tag along with. With a soft moan he wrapped his arms around the others neck and basically purred at the hands that ran up his sides soothingly before Aster pulled away, stealing back the egg that Fury had taken awhile ago and chuckling as he tapped the slightly dazed teen on the nose.   
“That answer your question?” He asked while the boy just smirked slightly back at him.   
“Bunny kisses are with your nose stupid.”   
Aster shrugged slightly as he ruffled the boy's hair for a moment before he continued.   
“Maybe I just wanted an excuse to do that.” He mutter, his cheeks turning a light dusting of pink as Fury pulled him so close that their faces were only inches apart.   
“You don't need an excuse. Feel free to do that whenever you want.” He grinned as Aster smirked back down at him.   
“Don't mind if I do.”


End file.
